


We’re so screwed if they find out

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Series: Cuss and fight and fall in love [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a superhero, Pitch is a supervillain.  They fell in love anyways.  They're completely screwed if either side finds out about this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re so screwed if they find out

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing most of these characters, so sorry about the accents in particular. Not beta read, so all mistakes are my own. Let me know if I missed anything so I can go back and fix it. Rated on the safe side.

Naturally morals have always been a grey area with some thinking that some actions are perfectly acceptable while others might be appalled by the very idea. Jack was still quite certain that a majority of people would agree that one should not sleep with their arch enemy. It was a really stupid life choice and he was honestly a little terrified of what would happen if The Guardians found out, let alone Pitch’s allies. At least he wasn’t part of an official team, just a loose organization of, well villains. Jack on the other hand was a member of the most famous group of heroes in the world. There would be hell to pay if they found out.

Yet here he was, in Pitch’s lair curled up against The Nightmare King himself in said king’s incredibly cozy bed. 

“You’re thinking too much.” A sleep roughened voice grumbled behind him as arms tightened around Jack.

“Why are we doing this?” Jack asked aloud.

“I’m sure you already know the answer to that snowflake.” Pitch murmured. 

Jack sighed and shifted closer to the villain that had taken his heart. At least he knew he had gotten one in return.

“The Guardians are going to kill me if they find out.” Jack said.

“I doubt they’d kill you.” Pitch smiled. “It’d be my head those fools would be after.”

“And why would that be?” Jack grinned as he shifted around to face his lover.

“Why for seducing their youngest member of course.” Pitch grinned.

Needless to say Jack was late to The Guardian’s meeting the next morning.

-

“So, what’s his name?” Tooth grinned as they trudged out of the meeting.

“Pardon?” Jack asked as he stared at The Fairy Queen.

“You’re new boyfriend, Jack.” Tooth grinned wider as Jack shifted uncomfortably. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jack replied as he quickened his pace, needing to get away from this now before this got too close to the truth.

“Sure, and those aren’t hickeys.” Tooth snickered as she flited around the increasingly panicking superhero.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it Tooth.” Jack sighed, hoping she would let it go.

“Fiiiiine.” Tooth grumbled. “But if it gets serious, you have to introduce us.”

“Of course.” Jack lied.

He had a drawer in Pitch’s liar filled with his things, a toothbrush in his bathroom and Pitch’s bed was slept in far more then Jack’s own. Hell, Pitch’s kitchen was stocked with all of Jack’s favorite foods. 

That really said everything that needed to be said about how serious his boyfriend was, but Tooth certainly didn’t need to know any of that. 

“They’d better not be a citizen.” A voice grumbled behind the pair.

“It’s rude to listen into people’s conversations kangaroo.” Jack replied, not liking that the conversation was once again being brought up. 

“It’s Bunny as you well know.” Spring Shock snapped.

“Sure thing Bun-Bun.” Jack snorted.

“Save the pet names for your boy toy, mate.” Bunny grinned.

“Jack has boyfriend?” Yet another voice chimed in. 

“Yep, but he won’t tell me who it is.” Tooth grinned at the burly Russian who’d just walked in with the final member of The Guardians at his heels.

“It has to be another superhero, Jack is not so stupid to date a civilian.” North said.

Sandy made a picture of a snowflake and leaf side by side.

“Um, no.” Jack laughed. “I’m not dating the Autumn Wind.”

This was getting way too close to the truth and Jack was beginning to get so desperate to change the subject that he barley pulled off a believable laugh. 

“Then maybe…” Bunny began only to be interrupted by a blaring alarm that whipped through the base accompanied by flashing red lights. 

North always did have a fair for the dramatic.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief at the alarm that side tracked the conversation as the group headed to the globe to see what the emergency was. 

The Guardians stared at the images in incomprehension, confused as to why the villains were fighting themselves.

“Wait, is that the Nightmare King they’re fighting?” Tooth asked.

“Pitch?” Jack whispered.

“Well, this is just great, ain’t it.” Bunny snorted. 

“They’re going to kill him!” Jack exclaimed, horrified.

“One less…” Bunny started.

“Bunny!” Tooth exclaimed.

“We protect people!” Jack shouted. “We have to save him!”

“Jack, there is not much we can do.” North said. “We save Nightmare King, he just attacks us when we’ve weak.”

“He wouldn’t do that!” Jack snapped. “King wouldn’t kill his rescuers!”

“Jack…” Tooth said softly, looking at him sadly.

“Oh course he would!” Bunny laughed. “He’s a villain, mate.”

“He’s a person and every person is worth saving!” Jack snapped angrily as he snatched up his staff and headed towards the window.

“Jack, where are you going!?” Tooth exclaimed in concern.

“To do my job, which apparently none of you are willing to do!” Jack growled before throwing himself out the window only to be swept up by the wind in seconds.

“Don’t worry Pitch, I’m on my way.” Jack muttered.  
-  
The Nightmare King was not having the greatest day. Sure, it had started out great, but then Jack had to leave and within the hour everything went to hell. He still had no idea how Bloody Bones had found out, but he hadn’t been pleased. Actually no one had been pleased to find out he was sleeping with a superhero. Sure, he’d tried to brush it off as manipulation, but that had been thrown out the window in seconds. Attempting to gut Bloody Bones had not been his best choice, but he’d wanted to kill Jack. Pitch would not allow that to ever happen.

Of course that had led to his current situation of being chased down alleyways in a mad dash for his life. At least Jack wasn’t here, his former allies had made it very clear that they wanted the hero’s head on a platter. 

“King!” A very familiar voice shouted from above.

Of course, of bloody course nothing could go right today!

“Jump King!” Jack shouted from the rooftop he was standing on.

Pitch didn’t have many options so he leapt up, pushed by his shadows and snatched Jack’s outstretched hand desperately. Jack pulled The Nightmare King up onto the building and pulled them both into the shadows, hiding from the figures that raced passed beneath them. Pitch was never more grateful for his speed that had allowed him to pull out of his assailant’s sights for a moment. 

“What are you doing here?” Pitch finally snapped.

“Hush, they could still be around.” Jack whispered.

“Why are you here?” Pitch whispered back.

“Alarms went off at Crimson’s. I had to come.” Jack replied.

“Damn Crimson Bandit.” Pitch muttered.

“You’d be toast if I hadn’t.” Jack hissed. 

“Jack they know.” Pitch whispered, glancing away, reluctant to meet his lover’s eyes.

“What, how?” Jack squeaked, barley able to keep quiet.

“I don’t know.” Pitch sighed. “They just stormed into my lair demanding answers.”

“Damn it!” Jack hissed. “How could this have happened, we were so careful!”

“Hush love, it’ll be alright.” Pitch whispered, turning back to his love and resting his forehead on Jack’s. “We’ll still be together, right?”

“You’re not getting rid of me so easily if that’s what you’re asking.” Jack smiled softly.

“I’ll have to go into hiding.” Pitch whispered. “It’ll be harder to meet up.”

“No!” Jack exclaimed in concern.

Pitch slammed his hand over Jack’s mouth and both froze. As the wind was the only sound heard they gradually relaxed and Pitch slowly removed his hand.

“No.” Jack repeated quietly. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Jack, you’re a hero.” Pitch smiled sadly. “You have people who need you.”

“The Guardians are capable of doing that by themselves.” Jack whispered, reaching over to grasp Pitch’s hands in his own tightly.

“You’d run away with me?” Pitch asked, joy and uncertainty in his eyes.

Jack smiled up at him and tilted just so their lips were touching. The two kissed softly in the shadows for just a moment before pulling apart with smiles on their faces.

“Where should we go?” Jack whispered.

“Anywhere you’d like.” Pitch laughed softly back.

The moment was shattered as a very loud female voice rang out through the night.

“Herald of Winter!” Tooth exclaimed as she flew over the building.

Jack and Pitch flew apart just before Tooth lighted down on their building.

“Fairy Queen.” Jack said. “What are you doing here?”

Inwardly Pitch fumed at the implications of that statement. The Guardians had actually let their youngest fly off on his own!?

“Ah, so the rescue mission was a one man job.” Pitch sneered.

Silently he was trying to calculate if it was worth the risk to just grab Jack and whisk them both into the shadows. Pitch had recovered enough to be able to do that now, unlike when he was running from his former allies.

“I should have known.” Pitch continued. “After all, you all loath me but Jack can never let any harm come to someone he can protect. Much too big a heart in that one.”

“For which you should be grateful.” Jack snapped back.

“Oh, I am.” Pitch replied sarcastically. “Thank you so much for having a bleeding heart.”

“You’d be dead if I hadn’t shown up.” Jack replied, flinching at the thought.

“Yes.” Pitch replied softly, noticing Jack’s distress. “Thank you.”

The rest of The Guardians, whom had appeared shortly after Tooth’s shout, unnoticed by the bickering pair, stood in shock at the genuine tone in The Nightmare King’s voice.

“Did you just…” Bunny whispered in shock. 

“Well, well, well.” A voice drawled from across the roof.

The heroes and Pitch spun around to find that the six villains chasing Pitch had found them. Not surprising with all the noise they had been making since Tooth’s arrival. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised that little Herald showed up, but I’m shocked the rest of you bothered.” Bloody Bones continued.

“Jack is one of us. We help him.” North spat, raising his swords.

“No matter how stupid his choices may be.” Bunny muttered.

“One of you?” Bloody Bones cackled. “I thought that he’d be fast on the way to the curb by now.”

A chill went down Jack’s spine as he remembered Pitch’s words. Of all the ways for The Guardians to find out this was possibly the worst.

“What are you talking about?” Tooth asked in confusion. “We would never do that to Jack!”

“They don’t know!” Bloody Bones cackled. “Oh, this is too good!”

“Bloody, we should just let it be.” One of the other villains said, stepping forward slightly. “Can’t we just ignore them both, nobody needs to die.”

“Find some backbone, coward.” Bloody Bones sneered. “Or are you fucking a superhero too, Jack O’ Lantern?”

The Guardians froze at that comment, slowly looking at Jack who refused to meet their eyes.

“Jack?” North asked quietly. “Is that… it can’t be…”

“You’re sleeping with our bloody enemy!” Bunny exclaimed angrily.

“Bunny, there must just be some sort of misunderstanding!” Tooth exclaimed, flitting over to him. “Right, Jack?”

Jack didn’t look at her, instead he turned to look at Bloody Bones.

“Leave him be.” Jack stated, raising his staff defensively. 

The Guardians stared at their youngest member in horror as Tooth’s question was silently answered. 

“Jack, why?” North whispered.

Bloody Bones leapt at Jack before he could answer, going for his throat. Before Jack could lift a finger a shadow whipped out and yanked the villain backwards viciously. Bloody Bone’s allies winced at the crunch the landing caused.

“Set a finger on him and I’ll rip you apart!” Pitch snarled.

The Guardian’s eyes widened as they realized that The Nightmare King actually… cared. They didn’t think it was possible for the criminal to care for anyone but himself.  
Bloody Bones sneered and sat up, glaring at the pair.

“I’d like to see you try.” He snarled.

“It’d be my pleasure.” Pitch growled.

Bloody Bones grinned as he rushed the pair alongside four of his allies. The Jack O’ Lantern stepped back with wide eyes before vaulting over the side of the building and disappearing into the night. Pitch would have smiled at his old friend’s loyalty, or as much as a villain is liable to show, if he wasn’t too busy fending off the attacks of his former allies.  
The Guardians stood back, frozen and uncertain of what they should be doing. After all, the lovers didn’t look like they were in any great need of assistance. The pair moved together like they’d fought side by side all their lives. Jack used his frost to slip the villains and throw them back, still reluctant to do any serious harm. Pitch, on the other hand, showed no such restraint. His shadows ripped and shred into the criminals without mercy. One villain screamed has his whole arm was torn off by a shadow and he was flung back from Jack, actually trying to save the man from his lover’s wrath.  
Tooth flinched and rushed over to the man, healing the stump as best she could so the man would no longer bleed to death. He was out cold, and the other villains weren’t doing much better while Jack and Pitch barley had a scrap.

“Leave now before he kills you.” Jack warned them, still a hero at heart and reluctant to take any life.

Bloody Bones didn’t even bother answering, simply gesturing his remaining allies forward. That’s when everything really went to hell. Pitch formed a sword from the shadows and Jack screamed for him to stop, the momentary distraction all Bloody Bones needed.

Pitch’s eyes widened in horror as his shadows arrived seconds too late. Jack looked up at him with dimming eyes as his knees buckled and the hero feel to the ground into a quickly expanding puddle of red. Pitch spun around, throwing all his power at the remaining villains, instantly slicing into all but one. Bloody Bones was the only one still standing after The Nightmare King’s attack, though barley. Pitch stumbled to his knees, panting beside Jack, having used too much power at once.

Bloody Bones grinned, believing he’d won has he raised his scythe still dripping with jack’s blood over The Nightmare King.  
The Guardians finally snapped out of their horror of seeing Jack fall and leapt uselessly at Bloody Bones, already knowing that they’d be too late once again.  
Bloody Bones stared down at Pitch as the scythe slipped out of his hands, clattering to the floor. He gave a brief gasp as blood trickled from his lips before falling to the ground, a shard of ice still buried deep in his heart. The Guardians stared at the body in surprise, having not noticed the ice in his chest and amazed that Pitch had the power remaining to do that until they saw the expression marring his face. Pitch looked absolutely horrified at the sight before him.

“Why?” He whispered, turning to look down at the figure he’d thought he lost forever.

Jack gave a weak cough and smiled up at Pitch, fading fast. Pitch instantly swept Jack into his lap, pressing his hand on part of the massive slash defacing Jack’s back.

Jack reached up weakly and Pitch grasped his hand, pressing it to his tear stained cheek. Jack continued to smile weakly up at him, mouthing the three words that shattered Pitch’s heart. Both knew how the other felt, but neither had actually said those words. 

“Specter.” Pitch whispered, looking up at Sandy desperately.

The Golden Specter shook his head, tears running down his agonized face. Pitch’s eyes hardened and he looked down at the dying boy with desperation in his eyes. 

“Please forgive me for this.” Pitch whispered, bringing their lips together for a gentle kiss.

Jack responded weakly, jerking in shock after a moment when he realized what Pitch was doing. He froze for a moment before relaxing and conveying his answer as best could through his eyes. Pitch’s eyes widened in shock as he realized that Jack had forgiven him, at that realization he deepened the kiss as Jack’s eyes slipped closed. 

The Guardians stared at the pair in confusion until they realized that Jack’s snowy white hair was slowly turning black and unknown to them his eyes were slowly losing their blue color. 

“What are you doing!?” Bunny exclaimed. “Stop.”

Sandy caught him as he leapt foreword to pull the pair apart. Bunny looked at his companion in surprise, and Sandy smiled sadly up at him. Symbols appeared above his head in the glowing sand he controlled. 

“He’s saving him?” Tooth translated uncertainly.

Sandy nodded in response, looking a little sad at the sight.

“But he’s turning him into fearling!” North exclaimed.

Sandy shook his head and turned back to look at the pair as Pitch slowly pulled away from his love.

Jack’s hair was now pitch black and his skin, while still pale was tinged with a slight gray undertone. As his eyes slowly blinked open The Guardians were left staring down at deep purple orbs.

“Jack?” Pitch inquired softly.

“Pitch.” Jack smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Pitch asked sadly, glancing away from that loving gaze. “I tainted you.”

“You saved me.” Jack replied, sitting up.

Pitch didn’t reply and Jack sighed, pulling Pitch’s gaze back to him. Jack stroked his thumb over Pitch’s cheek, brushing the tears away. 

“Thank you.” Jack whispered again. 

“Jack?” Tooth interrupted uncertainly.

Jack looked up at her nervously.

“I’m sorry Tooth.” He whispered.

“For what?” Tooth whispered.

Jack looked at her like he was slightly insulted, before sighing and answering anyways.

“Falling in love with a villain.” Jack replied.

“That’s…” Bunny began before Pitch cut him off with a glare.

“Come back with us, Jack.” North said abruptly. “Come home.”

“I can’t.” Jack replied, glancing at Bloody Bone’s body. 

He looked up a Pitch and smiled.

“Is anywhere still on the table?” Jack asked.

Pitch smiled back at him and nodded.

“Of course.”

“Jack what are you doing?” Tooth asked as Pitch pulled Jack to his feet.

The pair looked over at her and Jack smiled before frowning and looking rather upset.

“I killed someone Tooth, I can’t be a hero.” Jack said, looking pained.

“It was a mistake.” North said.

“It really wasn’t.” Jack replied softly.

“But you’re not a villain!” Tooth exclaimed.

“No, and I don’t think you really are anymore either.” Jack said, looking up at Pitch.

Pitch shrugged and pulled Jack to him, ready to leave. Jack looked up at The Guardians and smiled, leaning back into Pitch.

“I’ll be ok.” Jack said.

“You better take care of him King.” Bunny said, surprising everyone. 

Pitch looked up at Bunny and nodded slowly.

“I swear.” He replied.

With that Pitch yanked his love into the shadows and left The Guardians alone on the rooftop.

-

“What should we do now?” Pitch asked Jack as they looked down on the city. 

“Have you ever heard of an anti-hero?” Jack grinned.


End file.
